When Angels Fall
by calleyrose
Summary: when angles dance with demons wings bleed black. Eren/Levi lemon Yaoi! Don't like than don't read . I really don't care! Oneshot and complete!


When angels Fall

Warning: Nothing but yaoi (guyxguy) sex! Also cursing (by Levi of course). Don't like than don't read! Trust me; I really don't care ^.^

Disclaimer: If I owned AoT there would be a lot more fluff and a lot more smut! Clearly I don't own it….

**AN:** Don't be scared to check out my other smut oneshots!

The rattle and bite of metal was distant to my ears, my nerves, as my focus was drawn elsewhere. My normal slate gray was doubtlessly obsidian already; darkened by lust and need. Their gaze could not be ripped from the tanned angel currently playing with my demons. **If he's not careful I'll never let him go back. I'll taint his light and make his wings bleed black. **A growl escaped my lips, showing off a bit of my sharp teeth, as my movements were once again restrained by the ornate chains wrapped around my wrists. **Why did I ever agree to this? I want to be the one fucking **_**him**_** into the mattress! God damn it all to hell, why must he have that face; that wonderful, glories face that is impossible to say no to?!**

Lids fell to cover half of my eyes as he took small, teasingly tentative steps forwards; letting himself sway in such a way that the loose fabric clinging to those perfectly designed hips began to slip. Bronzed skin began to twitch as the muscle underneath flexed with the motions needed to rid himself of the unwanted and hated, **by me,**white,cashmere, **my guess anyway,** button down top. Delicate fingers worked on each button slowly, **too fucking slowly! Just rip it open! **

Plump, pink lips drew into a smirk as the chains rattled again and the very tip of that talented tongue came out _just_ enough to tease me as it ran across those smooth lips. His hands became still as we made eye contact and those emerald depths sparkled. _SHIT! _I gulped at the promise in those eyes; the promise of not only long, playful torture, but of enjoying this night thoroughly. **Hell! I might just have to beg by the end of this night.**

I groaned in impatience, making that smirk blossom into a full-blown smile**. Great! Now the brat is really trying my patience! Move, just move already, do something!** As if he could hear my thoughts, **fuck I hope not,**he began slipping the polished, black buttons through the little gaps in the fabric once more.

Wonderfully toned abs were revealed as the fabric fell open. I licked my parched lips and resisted the urge to tug on the pretty chains again. All I could think about was trailing kisses, soft and harsh, across the beautiful, unblemished skin, licking hot, wet trails as I tasted the salty, sweet flesh and nipping at the slowly hardening rose buds that beckoned for my attention. The sound of metal on metal registered In my slowly fogging brain; **damn! Guess I reached for him again….yup, if the look on his face is anything to go by.**

A sigh fell past my parted lips, but was soon forgotten as Eren, my fallen angel, started moving again. His shoulders slumped at_ just _therightangel, so the soft fabric fell down his back like a white-rapid waterfall, pooling behind his bare feet. Warm, perfect fingers trailed wanting paths across sun-kissed skin; along the contours of abs, up the sides on his ribs, over chest plates, along nipples, **Shit! Did he have to moan like a fucking slut,** farther up to caress his neck, along his collar bone and pulse points.

Gray fabric desperately clung to his hips as he walked forward, intentionally all to slow. With each step his form-fitting pants slid another centimeter down his long, supple legs. Soon, **not soon enough, **they were low enough to show off bronze thighs and red boxers. He was at the foot of the rather large bed I was chained down to now; a playful, almost dark, lustful glint was in his eyes and I knew it was going to mean horrible and wonderful things.

Eren dropped the smirk in favor of an innocent expression, **how the fuck angels can always manage innocence even in these bloody situations I will never know. He could be sucking my dick and look like he's just enjoying a fucking lollypop! It was such a damn turn on. **My cock was slowly waking up as more of my blood left my brain; making it harder to think straight.

_My_ angel, **I will**_** never **_**get tiered of saying that, **sauntered around the bed; getting closer, and closer to me head. He kept that innocent mask on his face the entire time while letting his gray jeans ride lower and lower with every move. In a flash the jeans were gone and fingers were playing with the red fabric upon his hips. A slight blush dusted his cheeks, **the innocent thing really is such a fucking turn on and he damn well knows it! **

Slender appendages moved from the fabric to his now soft nipples, rubbing the sensitive nubs softly. His blush deepened as if on command as his head leaned back into an arch, mouth agape. Fingers brushed over nipples one last time before they migrated south, highlighting muscles on their way down to the offending article of useless clothing.

**It doesn't matter how slow, how innocent or how sexy; I refuse to beg…I am a demon! Some lowly demons might beg, but not me, not **_**the **_**strongest demon to ever crawl his way out of the depths of hell! **The glimpse of red pulled me from my thoughts and I watched as the horrible clothing floated to the ground before looking at the beautiful creature bared before me. Deep, green eyes, lightly pink cheeks, longish chestnut locks, round shoulders, long arms, amazing chest that shifted to endless abs flawlessly, the way his hips and abs worked to fashion a V shape, all wrapped in perfectly tanned skin and finally the semi-hard, pink, 8&1/2 inch manhood that has been my favorite treat for months now.

Questions ran across his eyes, Do you want me?, Are you ready for me?, Do you need me?, Can I make you beg?, can i make ou mine?, all of which he had an answer for. **I won't beg, I can't beg…I need Eren! **Eren was still by my head, forcing me to lean it to the side in order it gaze upon him. He mimicked a large jungle cat as he leaned over, placed his hands on the royal blue, Egyptian sheets and brought his knee up to dig into the soft bed. He stalked closer, the sound of my growl and the fucking chains filling the air, until he was hovering over my lips, making us form an L.

His lips were so close to mine that we were breathing the same hot, musty air. His moist breath ghosted across my face, accompanied by the familiar smell of apples and cloves. I could already taste his sweet tongue and feel it glide with mine as we fought and I ultimately won. My back arched to meet his lips, brushing against them for half a second before he pulled away; remaining _just _out of reach. I bared my teeth in warning, only to see the answer in his eyes; beg for it, beg for me.

"Eren…." My voice was low, husky and full of want, but not _quite_ a beg. Silken chocolate locks swayed as he shook his head no. **Fuck!** I was already hard as a rock and leaking precum. I needed, _**needed, **_Eren _so _badly. I pulled on the chains in a futile attempt to reach my angel, but was held in place. I looked deep in his eyes and saw the same message; beg, tell me you need me.

A growl turned to a gasp as feather light warmth swiped over my tip, smearing precum. I looked down to the sight of Eren swirling his finger along my slit and bringing the fingers back up to suck on them. I could imagine him sucking and swirling around those fingers as wet noises filled the almost silence. Magical fingers left the wonderfully hot cavern that was Eren's mouth and made their way behind him as he spread his thighs apart and leaned forward.

I could see it on his face the moment his first finger slipped in pasted the protective ring of muscle. His features tightened and he bit back a breathy moan. More wet noises filled the room as Eren prepped himself, thrusting in and out while scissoring his tight, little ass. He was trying to hit his prostate, I could tell by the look on his face, but he never could reach it.

After a few more moments Eren leaned down and lightly bit on my nipple. A growled, but arched my back anyway. **Why in the seven hells did I agree to this! Oh, yeah, because Eren has that **_**stupid,**_** adorable, look that makes me feel guilty, **_**guilty of all bloody things, **_**if I refuse him! **He trailed further down and placed a long, slow, wet kiss on each hip before going back up to dip his tongue in and out of my navel. Further up and the opposite nipple receives a harsher bit, forcing a moan from my throat. **I am so fucked!**

Lips were above mine again, but still refused to touch. "Eren…. Eren please…! I need you; need you on-top me, riding on my cock till I release inside of your impossibly hot ass!" **I begged? Begged like a bitch and I don't care because now Eren is on my thighs, grinding his hips into mine and letting me taste his tongue! **I drank down moans as I bucked my already naked form against Eren's fully hard penis.

I hissed into the kiss as something cold and wet rubbed against me, but didn't move, so Eren could fully lubricate my dick. **No point in hurting him more than necessary. **Lips moved against mine in a heated kiss while a tight heat swallowed my thickly lubricated cock in seconds. Eren pulled away and panted heavily as he adjusted to my rather large size. "How *pant* can such a short *gasp* (**never call me short**) demon be so _fucking_ big?" "Did my angel just curse?" There was a wide smirk on my face as I watched him pant for breath and wither slightly around me before locking his dark, liquid emerald gaze with my dark, slowly bleeding red one and placing both hands on my pale hips; gripping firmly.

Lips met and teeth clashed as the intense heat left me. Eren raised himself up about halfway and slowly lowered himself back down. Up and down; ever slowly as my tongue went down his throat. He pulled away slowly with a slight, wet pop and a line of saliva still connecting us. Eren moved slower, **how the ever fucking hell that's possible I do not fucking know, **and made his thrusts shallower. **Damn! He knows wear his prostate is and is avoiding it on purpose…I already begged, what fucking more do you want!? **

His hips rolled more then they lifted up and down and the torture was all too much. My mind was a complete blank and my animal side was beginning to show, but the chains wouldn't let it take charge. My tail flicked out and snacked around his thigh, slithering along the sensitive skin and up to his weeping cock. The short, black, velvet like fur swiped over his slit curled around the tip, squeezing slightly and pushing down. "Fuck, Levi! You said that you would keep that away if I hid my wings." "I change my mind. Let me see your pretty wings. Let me see them as I make them turn _black." _Emerald widened in shock at my words. "B-b-but…..no, no….I can't, you can't….." "There is no way I am ever letting you leave my side, not this time. I dealt with the pain in my heart each time I watched you leave, watched you go back to that place called heaven. I won't let you leave again _Eren,_ won't let those pretty feathers stay white. I'll turn them into the most beautiful of black; blue, green, pink and gold shining through like a pearl."

His eyes softened at my words and his boring, white wings became unsheathed. "Do you really miss me that much?" Softly spoken, like he was scared of the answer or just didn't believe it. "I love you Eren." He must have seen something in my eyes that made him take the words to heart because he leaned over to steal my lips in a searing kiss as his hands moved up to tangel in my midnight locks; playing with my short horns as well. He gazed deep into my unrelenting eyes as he drew his hands up to my wrists and the ornate chains adorning them. With I light tap and a gentle smile the cuffs released me. I didn't move as I questioned with my eyes, **are you sure. **"I trust you Levi."

I was on him in seconds; flipping our positions, pulling out and licking his throat before biting lightly. Moans filled the air as my mouth worked to cover his torso with licks and bits and my tail worked its way around his thigh; caressing skin as it climbed higher. My tongue dipped into his navel and Eren screamed in ecstasy as my tail found his prostate effortlessly. Moans and whimpers filled my delighted ears as I worked him over with my tail and tongue slowly; reducing him to an incoherent, withering mass below me in seconds.

I moved back up to capture those sweet, supple lips, dragging my tongue across the bottom for permission that was quickly granted. Apples and cloves assaulted my senses and narrowed my perspective as I tasted every bit of my angels moist cavern I could reach and drank down every noise that tried to escape him.

Deciding my need to take him was higher than the need to tease him, I withdrew my tail, earning a whimper of need and loss, and grasped sensually bronzed hips in my strong, firm hands. I found deep, green eyes with dark, gray, swirling red ones and tried to express just how much I wanted, needed, loved him as I thrust in all at once. **Fuck, Eren, how are you always so tight!? **A groan escaped my throat and a choked gasp met my ears that sounded a lot like breath being stuck in his windpipe as I hit his sweet spot dead on.

I lost any bit of cognitive thought I had gotten back when that tight heat surrounded me fully once more. With my mind clouded and need high it was hard to stay still, hard to give Eren time to adjust, but I managed to resist the urge to pound into him fast and harsh for my own need and, instead, stayed painfully still for my angel.

It didn't take long, **well I guess I was already inside him once tonight, even if it wasn't for that lo- Fuck! Eren, **my thoughts were broken as tanned hips rolled around me. With a quick glance and a quick nod from the perfect being under me I pulled out to the tip and buried myself deep inside my lover, angling just so, so I could drag my tip along his prostate and listen to the mewling noises that fell from his delicious, kiss bruised lips; repeating the proses until Eren was bucking back into me and silently begging me to go faster.

I let my control slip as speed was added, let my animal side loose for the first time ever with Eren, but this time was different; this time he _really _would become _my fallen angel. _This time I would claim him as a demon and watch as beautiful black painted the dull white wings and marked him as mine.

Horns grew slightly, eyes swirled brighter with red, accenting slited pupils and my tail lost its fur, revealing iridescent, black scales. My nails grew slightly, becoming short, black claws and my muscles became like steal. As my mind lost some of its control over thought one remained; **don't hurt Eren. **

Stuttered gasps, moans and mewls filled the air uncaringly as I drove into Eren over and over. I hit his sweet spot _almost _every time. Despite my state, I couldn't help teasing him, barley missing, and hearing that whine followed by that squeak as I grazed his prostate with my next thrust and a moan, gasp or scream as I hit it dead on with the next. I could smell his precum and, of its own accord, my tail went to rewrap itself around his tip; earning an arched back and a scream as I hit his prostate simultaneously.

The double assault continued; my tail playing with Eren's cock, my own abusing his prostate without care. I loved finding all the ways to make him debouched and all the new noises pouring from him like a broken spout. I had never once been this out of control with my actions, never once let my demon's animalistic side take over, but needed to if I wanted Eren to truly be mine.

Eren's unique ability to heal has prevented me from taking his place in heaven from him ever since the stupid brat wondered into hell. It surprised me at first; it was so rare a gift after all, but not perfect. I could never claim him in my weaker form, but in my true form it would be easy. I had been…..scared, though I'm loathed to admit it, to do it sooner. In this form I could easily hurt or even kill him, but he trusts me and I can't let him leave me anymore; can't let him go back to a place I can't ever reach him.

It was hard to ignore the need to take what I wanted and leave without a care to who I took it from, but I cared, loved, Eren and wanting his pleasure before my own helped. The incredible heat surrounding me clenched and unclenched over and over as I continued the pleasurable abuse upon _my_ bronze skinned angel. In and out, over and over again until my thrusts were shallow, hard and sporadic along with the strokes from my tail. I was reaching my limit, but the ever constant, incoherent noises I was drawing from Eren encouraged me to keep going, **I will **_**not**_** come before Eren has the best orgasm of his immortal life! **

No sooner had I thought it than Eren started stuttering; muscles tightened and back arched. Semen shot out of Eren; painting pale and bronze chests and stomachs and a black tail that remained wrapped around his base. I felt his walls clamp around my penis with such force, such tight heat, that I could barely stop myself from orgasming right there as Eren screamed a choked resemblance to my name. Instead I turned so that he was on top of me and grabbed his hips. I pushed his legs open wider with my elbows and forced him up with the grip I had on his supple hips. I slammed him back down, arching to meet him half way and striking his prostate in the proses.

A deep moan was ripped from his throat as my tip dragged against his sweet spot and my hands forced him up again. Eren was still limp from his orgasm and simply let me continue the abuse to his perfect body. His wings were unfurled and with him on top I had a perfect view for when they bled black.

Up and down once, twice, three times more before a buried myself deep within Eren's silky walls and let my orgasm rush out of me; coating everything it could reach. Eren let out another choked moan as my tip, followed by my semen, struck his prostate one final time.

Gray was brought back to my eyes, horns shortened, claws became nails, muscles softened and scales shed to reveal a new coat of velvet fur. My mind became sharp and focused as my gaze was drawn to those annoyingly white wings. Eren, seeing my gaze, spread his wings wider, so he could see as well. Green eyes watched in nervousness while mine watched in awe as black seeped into the feathers. White turned gray, gray turned black and black mixed with shimmering blue, green, pink and gold. "Beautiful." The thought was past my lips without hesitation and in the next second Eren was pinned under me with no room to breathe as my lips stole his breath.

After what seemed like a lifetime, and yet only mere seconds, I pulled away and pulled out with I small groan from me and a light whimper from Eren. "Finally mine. Finally _my _fallen angel." I whispered in a loving, husky, somewhat tiered tone. Eren just smiled as he curled into me and kissed my cheek. "You corrupted me _Levi._ Now you have to keep me." **If only you knew how possessive a demon I am. **I tightened my grip around his torso and held him as his lids drooped, breathe deepened and sleep claimed him.


End file.
